Power of Advice
by Lmv16
Summary: Andy doesn't quite know what to make of her new-found feelings for Hunter, so she goes to Trini for help. Set in Power of Winter right before Boxing Bopp A Roo.


_**Just a little oneshot to show how deeply sorry I am about the hiatus of Return of Winter. I honestly did not mean for that to happen, it's been hectic, my brother got a puppy, so if I'm home alone, I'm watching Ruger, and it's hard to write and watch a four-month old puppy at the same time. Half of the next chapter is typed, I just need to finish it. And find alone time to do so. This is set before Boxing Bopp A Roo, in which Andy and Trini have a little heart-to-heart.**_

**Scott Household**

"Hey, Trini?"

The voice was a surprise to 26-year-old Trini Scott. Jumping, the Asian woman placed her hand over her heart and turned as much as she could in her seat on the recliner.

"Andy!" she exclaimed, "You scared me!"

Andrea Scott, also known as Andy, smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Trini." The younger girl was dressed in purple pajama bottoms, and a white tank top, with a bra on under, of course. Her hair, black in color, and so dark that it seemed crimson in the right lighting, was in a messy bun with some strands hanging down and framing her soft face. "I… I had a question to ask you."

"Well, ask away," Trini said, putting the book she had been reading down on the table next to the recliner. Her husband, Jason, Andy's brother, was currently on a drugs bust, and her son, Danny, was in bed.

Andy shifted on her feet for a moment before asking, "How…. When did you realize that you liked Jason?" she asked.

Trini blinked; she had not expected that from her sister-in-law. "Why don't you come sit down," she suggested, standing up. Trini pushed Andy to the couch and made her sit before disappearing into the kitchen. She reappeared two minutes later with a mug of steaming hot chocolate in both hands, whipped cream on the top of both. Sitting down next to her, Trini handed Andy one of the mugs.

"Thanks," Andy murmured, taking the mug gratefully and dragging one finger through the cream. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"No, it's fine," Trini assured, "Now, about that question; why do you want to know?"

Andy shifted again before saying, "There's this guy; he's a ranger, too, but, I don't really know," she cut herself off, her cheeks reddening.

"Oh, a guy, huh?" Trini said sympathetically as Andy took a small sip of her drink, flinching away from the heat. "Well, I can tell you that this will be different; I knew Jason my whole life, I'm assuming you just met this boy. I highly doubt it's Shane or Dustin," she said. Andy nodded in agreement.

"He was one of the evil Rangers, but Lothor told them that Sensei had killed their parents, it wasn't their fault," Andy was quick to defend Hunter and Blake, although the action wasn't needed.

"Sweetie, I understand, you don't have to explain; Tommy was evil, remember, and he and Kim are happily in love," Trini said. Andy's blush darkened slightly at the word love. "But anyway, I always knew that whoever ended up with your brother would be the luckiest woman in the world. I had always liked him a little bit more than I thought I should, but I kept quiet because I thought he didn't like me, back. It wasn't until we came back from the peace conferences that I realized I would have to fight if I wanted him.

"He was with Emily at the time, but I didn't jeopardize their relationship. I thought he was in love with her, and trust me, Rea, that thought hurt. Once they broke up, I gave Jason a shoulder to cry on. I didn't want to be his second choice, though, so after he tried to tell me that he needed me, I left. I was convinced that if he really needed me like he said, he would come after me."

"And?" Andy asked; she had never heard how Jason and Trini had gotten together before, and the sixteen-year-old was eager to know how it happened.

Trini smiled. "He came after me. He didn't stop me at the airport, he was never that cliché, but he got Billy to find out where I was going and met me there. He proclaimed that he was in love with me, and had been sense we were in Switzerland, but had thought I didn't feel the same, and had dated Emily as a way to try and get over me. At first I was furious he would use her like that," she giggled, "Even though I was basically in love with the man, I made him prove himself. And you know the rest."

"So, even though you love him, you made him work for you?" Andy asked.

"Yep; but enough about me and your brother; how does this boy you like treat you?" Trini asked.

Andy smiled and blushed. "Well, he's really sweet. He's funny, he's nice, he's incredibly good looking…" she paused, "He said that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to me. I don't know, Trini; I've never felt this way about a guy before."

Trini smiled at her, "It sounds like you seriously like this guy, Rea," she took a sip of her hot chocolate, now cooled down enough to drink, "I say you go for it. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"But what mistake?" Andy asked incredulously, "You married the man, had a kid with him!"

"Yes, but if I had gone after him when I first realized I loved him instead of waiting, I wouldn't have nearly lost him to Emily. I'm not saying there was a competition between the two of us, because there wasn't, she was a very nice woman, but just think how differently things would have been if Jason had married Emily," Trini said.

"I would be living with them, and Danny might not even be here," Andy murmured. "We might not even live in Blue Bay; I might not be a Ranger if Jason married Emily."

Trini nodded. "You see? Everything would be very different if your brother had married Emily. Now, back to you; what exactly do you like about this boy?"

"Well, we both have a brother," she said. Trini playfully slapped her shoulder, and Andy laughed, "Sorry. He lost his parents, just like I did. He loves Motocross, he and his brother are both great racers. He's funny, he can be sarcastic, he can be really dark and brooding, but underneath all of that is just a sweet guy that wants to be accepted." Andy paused for a moment and looked at her hot chocolate. The drink was half gone, as was the whipped cream. She looked back up at Trini, her blush back and more prominent on her light skin than before. "I don't know what to do, Trini."

"Does he act like he likes you?" Andy went to speak, but Trini raised her hand. "I know you said that he told you he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to you, but has he said anything else to you to hint that he likes you?"

Andy nodded. "He always tries to protect me when we're in battle as Rangers, he asked me out once, and last week, after my freestyle demonstration, he hugged me. I don't know, does that mean he likes me?"

"I think it means he feels something for you, too, Andy," Trini put her arm around Andy's shoulders, "You just have to work on it, let him know your feelings, I bet he has them, too."

"But what if he doesn't?" Andy nearly wailed.

"Then it's his loss!" Trini exclaimed. "Sweetie, any guy would be lucky to have you, you're smart, you're funny, you're beautiful, if this guy doesn't like you, then it's too bad, so sad for him, and it'll mean he doesn't disserve you." Andy looked like she was near tears at this point. Trini, realizing this, quickly added, "But I can guarantee that he does. All you need to do is let him know. But I suggest you hurry if you don't want some other girl to take him, first."

Andy smiled at the woman and hugged her. "Thank you, Trini," she said softly.

"You're welcome, Rea," Trini replied, hugging her back. "You should go to bed, you're gonna have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, it's your anniversary tomorrow, I bet Jason would love it for you to get some sleep, too. I have Danny tomorrow, it's gonna be great!" Andy said.

"Oh, so you know what he's got planned for tomorrow?" Trini asked, standing up and stretching. The two Scott woman left their mugs in the dishwasher, and headed up stairs.

"I do, but Jason has sworn me to secrecy. Besides, he is a Red Ranger, and I have to obey that," Andy teased.

"He's not your Red Ranger, Shane is," Trini said.

"Jason used to be my Red Ranger; he's also my brother, and as such, I have promised to not tell you," Andy said, smiling playfully.

Trini laughed and smiled. She shook her head and hugged Andy again. "Goodnight, Andy. I hope I answered your question."

"You did, Trini," Andy said, leaning against the door frame to her bedroom. "Thank you."

Trini smiled at the young girl. "You're welcome."

Andy smiled, sent a single nod to Trini, and disappeared into her room, closing the door softly behind her. Trini smiled at the closed door. She just hoped she was right.

_**It's not very long, but hopefully it'll hold you guys over a few more days. Merry Christmas, Happy Halloween, and Happy Thanksgiving, because I missed them. **_


End file.
